Animus Dragons
Animus Dragons are born with magic powers over physical objects, and if they put in enough energy and are desperate enough, small animals. SeaWings, NightWings, SandWings, SkyWings, and IceWings have been confirmed to have (or have had) animus dragons. Qibli said SandWings and SkyWings haven't had animus powers in many years, hinting that they might have had animus dragons once. SkyWings once had animus dragons, but they were proclaimed to be too dangerous and the bloodline was killed off. In Darkstalker Legends, Princess Sunset claims that they kill any animus dragons in the SkyWing tribe. IceWings lost their animus bloodline with the supposed "kidnapping" of Prince Arctic, their last animus over 2,000 years ago. There has been no inclination that RainWings or MudWings can have animus dragons, although it is said to be genetic by the IceWings. Abilities Animus dragons can enchant objects to do nearly anything. Some examples include levitating, creating an object that can visit someone's dreams, forcing an entire structure to collapse, finding a specific dragon, to even controlling another dragon's movement and thought, even if the animus dragons themselves aren't fully aware of their powers. However, every time an animus dragon uses his or her power, they lose an increasing bit of their soul and risk losing their minds. Animus History *'Albatross:' A SeaWing animus dragon named Albatross built the SeaWing pavilion in the Summer Palace over the course of a decade before going mad and trying to kill everyone in sight including his family. This event was known as the Royal SeaWing Massacre. *[[Prince Arctic|'Prince Arctic']]: Darkstalker's father, an IceWing prince that fell in love with a NightWing named Foeslayer, and he knew he could never be with her unless he ran away from his tribe. He used his animus power to enchant an earring that would keep Foeslayer warm in cold climates and safe from danger as long as she wore it. A few days before his "Gifting Ceremony", Foeslayer and Arctic slipped out of the Ice Kingdom together. He used his power again to help Foeslayer escape with him. The facts about where they ran away to are unknown, but they did have two eggs and they were Darkstalker and Whiteout. But Darkstalker claims that his father used his power behind the other IceWings and was already insane. He also claims he had no choice but to kill him. *[[Chameleon|'Chameleon']]:''' Though not actually an animus, he used Darkstalker's Scroll to change himself and other dragons forms. Chameleon was formerly the companion of Ex-Queen Scarlet. *Darkstalker:' A half NightWing, half IceWing animus, born also with strong powers of mindreading and seeing the future. Although he put all of his animus power in a scroll, or talisman, he also created the three dreamvisitors, and eventually became obsessed with power and attempted to take over the tribe as king. He killed his father, Prince Arctic by enchanting him to follow his commands and then ordered him to disembowel himself. His beloved, Clearsight, and his best friend, Fathom tricked him with an animus-touched bracelet and was put into sleep for 2,000 years. In ''Moon Rising, he attempted to show Moon that he wasn't evil like how everyone else thought of him. *[[Queen Diamond|'Queen Diamond']]: She created the chains to Foeslayer's prison. She also gave the IceWings the gift of healing. She created five narwhal horn spears that if touched to a frostbreath injury would heal it. She was an old Icewing Queen that ruled in ancient times. She enchanted Foeslayer's chains so that she could be killed multiple times over and over again because killing her once was not enough for Diamond. The chains could be set free though, but only by the frost breath of a member of the royal IceWing family. According to history, there was an IceWing animus that went insane. This was most likely Diamond, seeing as she used her magic far more than she should have. *'Prince Fathom:' an Animus SeaWing, best friend of Darkstalker until he tricked him into an enchanted sleep. Swore to his sister never to use his powers after the Royal SeaWing Massacre, but used them once to stop Darkstalker, and another time to save his other best friend, Indigo, although he was fearful about using his power due to the effects it might have on him. *'Princess Frostbite:' An IceWing princess that made the Moon Globe Tree, the Gift of Light. However, she was only mentiond, so there's no brief exclamation of her history. *'Princess Orca:' An Animus SeaWing, she had enchanted one of her sculptures of herself to kill other female dragons in her bloodline, so she could rule forever. After challenging her mother, Queen Coral, for the throne she had died. Queen Coral put her enchanted sculpture in the underwater Royal Hatchery, where it proceeded to crush the Queen's eggs. *'Stonemover:' A NightWing animus, Stonemover, figured out a way to transfer the soul loss into his scales, gradually turning them into stone. He described it as "turning the magic upon itself". However, he was already weak from creating tunnels that lead to somewhere else. Stonemover enchanted a fox named Dinner to bring him the food he needs, for he is too weak to do it himself. He may have created the Obsidian Mirror, and did something to it when he left so that it didn't work as well. He also enchanted the NightWing tunnels. *'Prince Turtle': Keeping his powers a secret like his deceased sister, Orca, he said he only enchanted small things, like for instance a river stone he enchanted to heal flesh and muscle wounds in Escaping Peril. *[[Princess Anemone|'Princess Anemone']]: Anemone, a daughter of Queen Coral used her magic for various things, including, but not limited to, a spear to find Whirlpool and spell on Auklet's harness. Effects Albatross died after he went insane and was stopped by a spear to his chest. Stonemover has his body turning slowly into stone when he turned his powers against themselves and it is unknown if Thorn has noticed that he is dying. Orca partially proved her insanity and will for power by enchanting a statue to kill the heirs of the Sea Kingdom. Princess Anemone might go completely crazy and become the next Albatross in books nine and ten, although it is not revealed. Dragons going insane were described to have "hooded eyes" right before their soul breaks. Although there are many examples of animus dragons who remain good after many usings of Animus magic. Prince Fathom seems to remain entirely good after killing dragons, saving dragons' lives and many other animus spells, so it may be that losing one's soul is not a direct result of animus magic, but rather, how many dragons would react to having the power of Pyrrhia at their fingertips. For instance after it is apparent from Prince Fathom and Clearsight's perspectives that he has "lost his soul", Darkstalker's perspective seems no different to his earlier ones. Known Animus Dragons *Albatross (SeaWing) *Anemone (SeaWing) *Arctic (IceWing) *Darkstalker (NightWing/IceWing hybrid) *Diamond (IceWing) *Fathom (SeaWing) *Frostbite (IceWing) *Jerboa (SandWing) *Orca (SeaWing) *Penguin (IceWing) *Stonemover (NightWing) *Turtle (SeaWing) Trivia *Animus genes run in the royal family of the SeaWings, and used to in the IceWings. This is likely because Royal families are better protected and when the first Animus dragons appeared, they were the ones who could command others because of their power and their subjects' fear of it. *The actual definition of animus is motivation to do something (enchantment of objects in the books), a hostile or ill feeling (The affect of the use of powers on an animus dragon), and a term for the masculine part of a woman's personality. *The IceWings genetically bred animus magic into their dragons, and set up a system so every animus only uses their animus powers once so they don't go insane. Queen Diamond did not follow this system, and eventually ended up going insane. Gallery Darkstalker.JPG Orca headshot.png Prince albatross01.png Anemone by xxskyfrost-d6gkbku.jpg Stonemover&sunny.jpg Stonemoverbyheron.png|Stonemover AniimusIceWing.jpg|Queen Diamond Preciousseawingsonturtle.png|Turtle Darkstalker-0.png|Darkstalker Historic Darkstalker.jpg|Darkstalker as seen in history scroll Albatross in history scrolls.jpg|Albatross as seen in history scroll Fathom Ref.png|Fathom SEXHYDARKSTALKERBAISAHELOHYAASSS.png|Darkstalker, Fathom, and Arctic are Animi. By Sahel. IMG_2276.PNG|Anemone Category:SeaWing History Category:NightWing History Category:Pages Needing Work Category:Terminology Category:IceWing History